


Love at First Curse Part 2

by LuvBusters



Category: The Real Ghostbusters
Genre: Adult Themes, Control in the Bedroom, F/M, Smut, Sorry but I see Egon this way sometimes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 09:55:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20580602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuvBusters/pseuds/LuvBusters
Summary: Sequel to the story where Peter is cursed and falls for Janine. It’s date night for Egon and Janine!





	Love at First Curse Part 2

Egon was both nervous and excited. He had promised Janine he would take her out on an official date. In exchange, she would continue working for them. After the fiasco with Peter being covered in what they now called “the love slime,” he had thought he was in love with Janine. Peter had gone to her apartment in an attempt to charm his way into her bedroom. But she put a stop to that. She wasn’t really that upset; after all, she works for the Ghostbusters. She considers it an occupational hazard. But Egon had genuinely worried that she might quit.

So, here he was, preparing for an evening with the feisty and beautiful woman that he had secretly been in love with for years. Janine had told him to be prepared to stay the night at her place. Egon smirked at his reflection. She had no idea what he had planned or what he’s capable of in the bedroom. 

“Well, Ms. Melnitz,” he said softly to himself as he adjusted his red silk tie, “time to give you an education.”

**********************  
Janine was experiencing a mixture of emotions. Dealing with Peter after being covered with a slime that made him think he was in love with her took a lot out of her mentally and emotionally. She had always thought of him as a big brother who likes to pull pranks and overall give her a hard time. But, being the object of his affection had made her uncomfortable. The looks she had seen him give other women had been directed at her. Even though she knew it wasn’t how he really felt, it still made her uneasy. But, he was back to normal now thanks to an antidote that Egon had fixed and administered to Peter. It didn’t take long before they had returned to their usual back biting banter. 

And, thanks to everything she put up with, Egon had promised to take her out on a real date. It was obvious that Peter’s actions towards her had made Egon extremely jealous. And Janine cashed in on it. 

She gave herself one last look in the mirror. She was wearing a gorgeous royal blue dress; the neckline dipped into a V, showing just enough cleavage to be interesting. The dress had three quarter inch sleeves, and a tight bodice with the skirt that flowed outward, reaching just above her knees. She wore nude colored pumps. 

Janine smiled at her reflection. “Well, Dr. Spengler. Tonight I’m gonna put the moves on you, once and for all.” She had been in love with the physicist from the very beginning. Tonight would be the night that it all comes together. 

***************  
Egon arrived at Janine’s apartment promptly at 6:00 pm. They exchanged their approvals of each other’s attire, then began their evening. The cab dropped them off at a very nice restaurant. Egon then took Janine to an art gallery, which she thoroughly enjoyed. The evening had been quite relaxed, both feeling comfortable with each other. Finally, they returned to her apartment. 

The cab pulled up to her apartment building. The driver looked back over the front seat at the couple in the back. “Want me to wait, buddy?”

Janine glanced over at Egon, noticing that he leaned forward to give the driver his money and what looked like a nice tip. 

“No need, thank you,” Egon said. He then got out and walked around to open the door for Janine. 

She smiled seductively as she stepped out of the cab, making sure her skirt revealed just enough leg to grab Egon’s attention. 

As they walked up the stairs to her apartment, he placed his hand on the small of her back. Janine’s heart skipped a beat at the feel of his warm hand. She unlocked her door and invited Egon in. 

They entered the apartment. Egon inhaled the faint scent of Janine’s perfume that still lingered in the air from earlier. He closed the door quietly, flipping the lock so they were safely secured for the evening. 

Janine gingerly laid her purse down on the kitchen counter and turned to face Egon. She had the sexiest expression on her face, but she was pleasantly surprised to see he had one as well. It was one of those mysterious “oh-what-I-could-do-to-you” looks.

She sauntered over to where he was standing in the living room. Egon took her by the hand and led her over to the couch. They sat down, Egon pulling Janine’s feet up into his lap. Slowly, he removed her high heels, one at a time, dropping them quietly to the floor. He then massaged each foot tenderly. 

“Wow! That feels great!” Janine purred. 

Egon smiled. “You don’t usually wear heels this high at work,” he said. 

“Nah, with the layout of the building, it’d be more like an occupational hazard,” she giggled. 

Egon continued rubbing her feet while deep in thought. He finally decided the time for confessions was now, before he chickened out. “Janine…,” he began.

Janine’s breath hitched. “Here it comes,” she thought to herself, her heart preparing itself for the bad news that was about to come. 

“I must admit what happened last week with Peter and the slime….it upset me deeply,” Egon explained. “Peter has been my best friend since college. I owe him a lot. And I know his true feelings towards you are not a physical or sexual attraction. You’re like a sister to him. But seeing him put the moves on you like I’ve seen him do on other women….well, I can’t explain it except by one word: jealousy.”

He stopped rubbing Janine’s feet to look at her reaction. She was actually surprised. 

“You mean….you’re not going back to the Firehouse?” was all she could manage.

Egon’s sexy smile returned. “No, not until tomorrow.”

Janine’s eyes widened further, a flush starting to spread across her cheeks and chest. 

Egon continued: “you had told me to be prepared to stay tonight.”

“Yeah, but I figured I’d have to convince and beg you to stay!” She admitted. “You’re just full of surprises tonight!”

Egon let out a light chuckle. “Oh Janine, you have no idea.”

Janine’s eyes widened as Egon leaned over to her, his hand that was massaging her feet slowly traveling up her leg and under her skirt. His lips met hers as his other hand cupped the side of her face. 

Her lips returned the kiss with enthusiasm. She started to reach for Egon’s arms to hold, but he moved his hands first and took her by the wrists. She pulled back to look at him, surprised to see the desire in his eyes. 

Egon stood, pulling Janine up with him. He then began kissing her neck, still holding her wrists by her sides. Janine tilted her head back, allowing him better access. When he reached the base of her neck, she felt his teeth take a small nip. Janine gasped for a moment, enjoying the slight bit of pain mixed with pleasure. She loved the feeling of Egon being in control of the situation. She never thought he would be this bold. 

He then stopped his kisses, to Janine’s disappointment. 

“Egon…,” 

“Shhhh,” he said softly, holding a finger over her lips. He then took her by the hand and led her to the bedroom. 

Janine’s heart skipped a beat as he quickly removed his jacket, untucked his shirt and rolled up his sleeves. Janine started to unzip her dress, but Egon stopped her by holding her hands by her side again. “Allow me,” he whispered in her ear, his warm breath sending chills down her spine. She stood still as he reached around and unzipped her dress. As it slid to the floor, Janine stood there watching and wondering what Egon had in mind. 

He took in her appearance as he unbuttoned the top three buttons of his shirt and removing his tie. His eyes moved slowly from her head down to her feet. She was quite the sight standing in her bedroom dressed in only a cream colored sheer lacy bra and matching panties. He could easily see her state of arousal: her nipples were raised and visible through the bra material, and he could see her auburn tinted hair through the sheer panties. His mouth watered to taste her. 

He took the silk tie and moved towards her. He coaxed her gently onto the bed and straddled her. 

“If this bothers you, you must tell me,” he instructed her. 

She nodded and smiled, excitedly squirming beneath him. 

“And you must be still,” he urged her, smiling. 

“I must admit, I never pegged you for a take charge, tie them up in the bedroom type of guy,” Janine said.

“And I must admit that tying you up and seeing how many times I can bring you to orgasm has always been a fantasy of mine,” Egon confessed, a devilish twinkle in his eyes. 

Janine’s mouth went dry, her heart pounding with anticipation. 

Egon proceeded to use his tie to restrain Janine’s wrists to the headboard. He was careful to keep her restrained lightly; he didn’t want to hurt her. 

He then very slowly proceeded to kiss Janine softly on her temple, moving down her neck, and crossing over to her lips briefly. 

Janine moaned with delight as his kisses started to travel across her clavicle. 

“Be still,” Egon whispered to her. 

“Yes,” Janine replied breathlessly. 

She then felt Egon’s lips pressing onto her breast through the bra. Janine released a heavy sigh, trying her best not to wiggle as the ripples of intense pleasure started to build. Suddenly, she gasped loudly as she felt his teeth bite hard on her nipple. Then, she felt Egon’s hands push the cups of the bra up over her breasts, freeing them for his pleasure. He repeated the same motions on the other breast, except this time there was no bra to work through. She gasped again as he bit the other nipple. Then, he started to suckle her breast, the pressure increasing quickly. Janine’s moans became louder. 

Suddenly, he stopped. “Do not come until I tell you to,” Egon instructed. 

Janine raised up and stared at him. “Egon! I’m so close!” 

“I mean it; do not come.”

“Alright,” she replied weakly, a slight pout on her lips. She laid back down, willing her orgasm to stop. 

Egon released her breasts and began to make his way south. His fingers grasped the sides of Janine’s panties and gently slid them off. He took her legs and spread them wide, his mouth watering as he looked at her sex. 

Janine closed her eyes and bit her bottom lip to control herself as she felt his mouth cover her opening. She could feel his tongue exploring every inch of her body. She inhaled sharply as his tongue found her clit and started fluttering across it very quickly. Janine almost lost all control as Egon slowly slid in a finger and started pumping it in and out. 

“Ohhhh, god! E-gonnnn!” Janine moaned, nearly breathless. 

“Remember: do not come yet,” he reminded her. 

He could hear Janine stifle another moan, her face frowning in deep concentration. Egon added a second finger, curling it inside her body, rubbing against the inner wall. 

“Ohhhhh … nnnghh,” Janine hissed. 

Egon slid his fingers almost completely out, then slid them back in again, reaching slightly further inside her. 

“EGON! PLEASE!” Janine cried. 

“Not yet,” he insisted. 

He removed his fingers and placed a soft kiss on her mons. Then, he stood and removed his pants and boxers. Janine watched longingly as he got back on the bed, hovering over her. He took one hand and grabbed his cock to guide it inside her. He slowly placed it just outside the entrance to her body. Janine’s muscles tensed as she felt his cock just outside where she needed it. 

“Egon, please,” she whispered. 

He leaned over her, his fine chest hair brushing across her breasts, causing goosebumps to develop over Janine’s skin. He whispered in her ear, “now I am going to fuck you …. scream if you must.” He bit her earlobe before pushing the rest of the way inside of her. 

“Ahhhhh, mmmmmm, ohhhhhh!” Janine moaned. 

“Oh god, Janine!” Egon groaned as he sank further into her. He grasped her hips, bucking wildly as he felt her walls hug his member. “You feel so good!” 

Janine gripped the tie that still held her wrists together, digging her nails into the silky material. She lifted her hips to meet Egon’s with each thrust. She opened her eyes to look at him. Her heart fluttered as she saw his eyes closed tightly, she assumed in an effort to hold back his orgasm. 

He opened his eyes and saw Janine watching him. Her eyes had a shine in them that he hadn’t seen before. Perhaps because he had never made love to her before. Her cheeks, neck and upper chest areas were flushed. He could see her chest rising and falling rapidly as her breathing became ragged. He noticed his own breathing had changed as well. Egon felt his orgasm building. 

“Janine …. now,” he panted. 

Janine’s back arched, her legs wrapped around his waist, and within seconds, she released her orgasm, coming violently as she cried out Egon’s name. 

He released his as soon as Janine did. Egon leaned into her, using her legs to support himself. He jerked several times as his orgasm passed through him, whispering Janine’s name. 

Janine released her legs from around his waist as he slowly pulled out. He untied her wrists and pulled her into a tight embrace. They laid on the bed together and drifted to sleep.


End file.
